Winter Nights
by TheOriginalMelly
Summary: Was meant to be a sad fic but then it became really fluffy


"Is this better?" Damon was stooped over stoking the fire in his room; he looked over his shoulder at Alaric who had the covers tucked up around his chest

"I suppose it will do for now"

"Or would you rather I went and got you a hot cup of coco"

Alaric just glared at him at the statement

"HAHAHAHA you're so funny, now get your ass back in this bed right now"

"I don't have to be told twice" Damon swanned his way over to the bed putting emphasis on his hips swaying from side to side.

"Alright you great big queen, there is no need for a show I just want my boyfriend back" at this Damon pounced on Alaric and began to tickle his sides mercilessly

"Say it, come on Ric say it"

"O...k" he tries to speak but can't because he is laughing too hard, he tries to swat Damon's hands away but it was a futile attempt "Damon...I can't...stop..."

Damon stops and sits back on his heals folding his arms "then say it"

"Your not a queen . . . . . You're not pretty enough" Alaric starts laughing again but dodges Damon as he tries to lunge at him again. Alaric tumbles of the bed and hides behind the headboard "Damon don't you dare" he points a finger at him warningly.

"But where is the fun in that?" He leaps of the bed and chases Alaric until he grabs him from behind wrapping his arms around him and pulled him down by the fire

"Ok I give up, I give up you win Damon you win"

"Good I wouldn't have it any other way" smirking he tightens his arms around Alaric.

"Oh I almost forgot I have something for you" prying himself from Damon's grasp he crawls over to the bedside table

"I'm not complaining about the view right now" Damon's trademark smirk is officially plastered on his face. Alaric sighs rolling his eyes he went back to what he was doing, opening the draw he pulled out a small box standing up he walks back to Damon.

"Whatcha got there Ric?" Damon eying the small box in Alaric's hands

"Well it's . . . It's for you" Damon's eyes widen

"Oooooo a present I love getting presents" he pats the carpet next to him as an invitation Alaric sits down next to him and hands the box over to Damon

"Ric is this a . . ."

"Just open it will you" Damon's fingers slide over the old velveteen box, sliding the clasp open to find a platinum ring with a thin black band of seemed to be jet in the middle of it Damon just stared at it "Damon I . . . Damon will. You look at me please" Blue glossy eyes meeting hopeful hazel ask Alaric continued to speak" Damon we have know each other for awhile granted we have had our ups and our downs"

"Me killing you twice counts as a down?"

"Ha, I suppose it does, damn I'm forgetting what I wanted to say and I have been practicing for weeks. Rum the jist of what I'm wanting to say is" Alaric got up on one knee taking the ring front the box so he can present it in the proper fashion "I guess what I'm trying to ask you is . . . Damon Salvatore, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" Alaric bites his lip waiting for Damon's response. Minutes went by but it felt like hours to Alaric but finally Damon spoke.

"Ric I don't know what to say, I'm . . . It's just . . . Wow I wasn't expecting this at all" Alaric's heat dropped he tried to stand but Damon grabbed his arm "wait let me finish"

"No it's ok I misread the signs"

"Ric will you shut up and let me finish my answer is yes" Alaric looked up from the floor to meet his gaze "hey earth to Ric" he began to wave his hand in front of his face "come back to earth please, Mr Saltzman calling Mr Saltzman this is Damon please rely" Alaric grabs Damon's still waving hand and stills it between his a smile splits his face he lunges at Damon putting all of his feeling into that kiss which was enthusiastically returned. When they finally pulled away Damon held out his left hand so Alaric could place the ring on his finger

"Do you know why it is that the engagement ring goes on the left hands ring finger?"

"Why is that?" Damon runs his free hand through Alaric's hair a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Because it is the only finger that has a vein that runs all the way to the heart"

"Hmmmm, I like that" he admires the ring now in place on his finger "this has to be the best birthday present ever" he leans over kissing Alaric softly.

"Happy birthday fiancé" Alaric smiles sweetly.

The end 3

Comments are love :)


End file.
